<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Banana Fish AgeRe :) by foggy_froggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669841">Banana Fish AgeRe :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggy_froggy/pseuds/foggy_froggy'>foggy_froggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, little! ash lynx, little! yut-lung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:46:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggy_froggy/pseuds/foggy_froggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's barely any Banana Fish little space which is inexcusable. </p><p>(Alternatively, it's MY coping mechanism and I get to choose the fandom)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung &amp; Ash Lynx, Lee Yut-Lung &amp; Sing Soo-Ling, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Little Yut-Lung + CG Sing (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yut-Lung Lee woke up when the Sun was barely even rising, which was a bit unusual for him. Usually the man would sleep in as much as he could, especially if he had a pleasant and dreamless sleep. The problem was... the boy had woken up feeling rather small. He curled up in his sheets, which seemed very cold. He wanted his blanket... and his Papa. The poor boy was in a very young headspace, and didn't quite understand why no one was here to care for him. Papa was always here for him, where had he gone? Just before Yut-Lung burst into a tantrum, he remembered something his caregiver had told him. The young man reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone, pausing for a moment... Which number was it again? He looked over the numbers before remembering, it was 5 of course, Yut-Lung decided it was his favorite number in his heads pace, so naturally Sing made sure that was his speed dial number in case his little boy needed to reach him. Luckily it was simple enough for Yue to grasp, and soon enough the phone was ringing. </p><p>Sing was trying to get some extra sleep in when he was woken by a small vibration on his bed. He groaned, wondering who would be calling at such an hour. When he saw who it was, he answered immediately, not even thinking twice. "Hey, Yue, is everything alright? You don't usually call this early.."</p><p>"Papa!" The little exclaimed, a small giggle following. "I 'membered how!" He explained, his feet thumping against the mattress as he kicked out of excitement. </p><p>"You m- oh!" It took Sing a minute for his half-asleep mind to catch up, "So you did, that's very good, baby. Papa's very proud." He praised, nearly cooing at the boy. He couldn't help it, Yue was so much more relaxed and happy in this state, he could see why this relieved his stress. Sing also loved taking care of the other when he was like this, he felt it was just as relaxing. "Did you need Papa to come over? Is that why you called?"</p><p>"Mhm.. Wanna snuggle and um.. Papa makes the warm n fuzzy drink? P'ease?"</p><p>How could Sing refuse that? All his baby wanted was some attention and angel milk. "Of course, precious, I'll be over soon, okay? Papa loves you"</p><p>"I love papa! I see soon!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this seems rushed I'm sleepy and feeling little :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little! Yut-Lung + CG! Sing Soo-Ling (Pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of the last chapter! Sing goes over to Yue's house and comforts his baby :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yue was grinning ear-to-ear once he was off the phone with Sing, and excitedly hopped out of bed to get his comfort items ready. He went over to his large closet and walked in, going straight for the blue box in the corner. Sing had gotten it for him, it was a baby blue with small bears and balloons on it in different colors. Yue was a very spoiled little, and had lots of items, but this box contained the most important ones. He then decided to pick out some comfortable clothes, opting for a purple outfit that was soft yet still had some elements of his normal traditional clothing. He took everything out into his room and tried to get dressed, finding it much more difficult than usual to do so. His motor skills were lacking and he was beginning to get frustrated, fortunately for him, though, there was a knock at the door.</p>
<p>Sing stepped into the large bedroom, looking down at Yue, who was trying to get a shirt over his head with much difficulty. "Oh, baby bear, I'm here, let me help." He got a small whine in return, and took that as his cue to help Yue get his arms into the sleeves. After that was taken care of, he helped him with his pants and socks. He was then left with an energetic and happy little boy.</p>
<p>"Papa! Papa!" He exclaimed, immediately making grabby hands for Sing to pick him up. The taller boy silently thanked his lucky stars that he had grown so much in the past few years and was able to easily carry Yue when he was little.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, up we go, baby." He scooped the boy up, who immediately snuggled into his caregiver's chest. "Let's get you some angel milk, okay?" Before heading to the kitchen, however, he thought to grab the blanket that the little always kept in his box. He handed it to Yue, and the boy clutched it to his chest, stuffing two fingers into his mouth for comfort. Sing let him, rubbing his back gently as he began walking to the kitchen to make him some milk.</p>
<p>Soon enough they were there and Sing set Yue on the counter. The little kicked his feet happily, patiently waiting for his milk. Sing patted the baby's head gently before getting out a sippy cup, and pouring in milk, sugar, and vanilla. "Here we go, let's go back to your room and after you drink you can play, okay?"</p>
<p>"Mhm!" Yue nodded, grabbing the sippy cup and whining to be picked up again. He always got very clingy in his headspace, always wanting to sit in Sing's lap or be held by him. He started drinking as he was carried back to his room, looking around. Everything in the luxurious house was way more fascinating when he was little, the large doorways and fancy furniture, his love for it was renewed. Once he was in his room he looked up at Sing, "Papa, play town with me?" He asked quietly, his eyes pleading.</p>
<p>Could Sing really say no? "Of course, bug, I'll get the special carpet out." Sing had gotten Yue a custom rug that was a layout of Chinatown. Though of course it was a child friendly and cartoonish version of the city. He pulled the rug from under the boy's bed and set Yue down before spreading it out on the floor. The little was very excited, and clapped happily. He quickly got out his favorite cars and small dolls so he could play, handing specific ones to Sing.</p>
<p>"Here, you gonna be the red car, I gonna be blue, and- and you gonna be this dolly, her name is Bao, and I'm gonna be this one, he's Chao." Sing already knew the names of the toys, but Yue always repeated them in littlespace, and who was he to stop him? </p>
<p>"I like Bao, she's very pretty." He got a nod in return, before Yue was in his lap and making 'vroom' noises with his car, making it go down the streets wildly. He chuckled, joining the boy in his fun.</p>
<p>After about an hour of playing, Yue yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking up at the other. He had moved onto blocks by then and was building a tower until he started to get tired. "Mm.. Papa, wanna snuggle now."</p>
<p>"You need to clean up your toys, baby, then we can." He got a pitiful whine in return, and instead of cooperating, Yue just started clinging to Sing. The taller boy sighed, this always happened. He was always the one cleaning up toys because he just couldn't say no to his sleepy boy. After all, he just asked for snuggles and an implied nap. He could clean while he was asleep... "Alright, don't whine, we can snuggle now." He picked up the boy and brought him to his bed, getting under the sheets with him and covering them both up in the fluffy blankets. Yue immediately cuddled up to him, and in return Sing carded his fingers through his long hair. </p>
<p>Yeah, cleaning up could wait...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm more awake now and ready to write!</p>
<p>Do you guys have any little/comfort mobile games?</p>
<p>Mine are little alchemy, love nikki, hello kitty friends, and kawaii home decor!</p>
<p>(Also requests are welcome!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Little! Ash and CG! Eiji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash gets embarrassed whenever he slips but Eiji is there to help him feel comfortable.</p><p>(Note: Ash is very young in this and thats why he uses gestures and rarely talks)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't- we can just try it another day, Eiji, I'm not sure if I'm feeling it..." Ash said, red faced as the other handed him a small blanket. It was definitely childish, a frog head attached to the top that would make a small noise when it was shaken. When Ash fully slipped he was infatuated with it, but right now he just felt embarrassed.</p><p>"Nonsense, you've quite literally been pulling your hair out this past week, this'll be good for you..." The older boy had already gotten Ash into some comfortable clothes, consisting of a large hoodie and soft pajama shorts. "You just need to relax, no one here's gonna judge you, 'kay? This helps you, and I love taking care of you." He tried to be reassuring, but quickly panicked as he saw Ash's eyes fill with tears.</p><p>"Dada!" Ash nearly wailed, reaching up for the other. He didn't quite know why he was crying, he was just overwhelmed with emotion. He just wanted to be safe in Eiji's arms.</p><p>"Ah, there's my little one, come here sweetheart." Eiji cooed, no understanding why the little was crying. This wasn't the first time that Ash cried when he slipped and probably wouldn't be the last. He and the blonde had figured out a while ago that he wasn't actually upset, just confused when he slipped suddenly. Unless he was eased into things very slowly, tears were a possibility. "Alright, calm down, you're okay..." He scooped up his baby, setting him on his hip and rubbing his back.</p><p>Meanwhile Ash was babbling nonsense mixed with hiccups from crying, but soon enough buried his face in Eiji's shoulder and calmed down. Soon enough he was reaching for the blanket that he hadn't wanted just moments ago, and Eiji happily handed it to him. The baby was instantly entertained and began shaking the blanket to hear the small rattle. Once he was done with that he began chewing on the frog head.</p><p>"No, no, baby. Let's get you something better to chew on." He gently took the blanket out of his mouth. Before Ash could make a fuss, he was given a small toy he could chew on without destroying it. Ash was happy again, looking up at Eiji with curious eyes. "There we go, now let's get you some breakfast, okay?"</p><p>The baby made an affirmative noise, and gave somewhat of a nod. He then laid his head on Eiji's shoulder and allowed himself to be carried to the kitchen and set in a chair at the table. He bounced in his seat as he waited for his meal, which was some fruit and a bottle of milk.</p><p>"Here we go, baby." Eiji sat next to the boy, beginning to feed him the strawberries and melon after gently taking the teether out of his mouth. Luckily Ash wasn't a messy eater and ate all his food no problem. He then reached out for Eiji, wanting to be fed his bottle too. "Alright, alright, let's get you back to your room so you can nap after, okay?" Ash just whined, as if telling Eiji to get on with it already.</p><p>Eiji carried his little one back to his room, sitting on the bed and pulling the boy into his lap, almost cradling him as he started to feed him his bottle. "There we go..." He encouraged, watching as Ash's eyes drooped closed. Once he noticed Ash was too tired to drink, he set the bottle aside and decided to tuck the boy in, giving him his frog blanket and a plain green pacifier. Ash put up no fuss, just nestling his head into the pillow and clutching the blanket close to him. "Goodnight, lovely."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry these all end in naptime, it just seems like a practical way to conclude it haha</p><p>Also I'm totally not projecting my obsession with frogs onto Ash... &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Little! Yut-Lung and Ash + CG! Sing and Eiji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A combination of the last two pairs, with Ash and Yue actually getting along. </p>
<p>They have a playdate together and their caregivers are exhausted, what will they do when Eiji and Sing fall asleep?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash was being held in Eiji's arms as they made their way to Yut-Lung's home. The two littles got along when regressed, so much so that it strengthened their relationship when they were big, too. They were now acquaintances, and quite friendly with each other outside of littlespace, but in their headspace is when they were truly good friends. Eiji had no need to knock as it seemed like a little Yue had been waiting for them. The door opened before Eiji could even raise a hand to tap on the large door. Eiji was met with the sight of Yue in his play clothes, blue in color. His hair was tied into two low ponytails with ribbons and he had a pacifier in his mouth that was a similar blue to his outfit. He looked up at them with wide eyes, smiling behind his paci, babbling "Ash! Ash!" When he set his eyes on the blonde. </p>
<p>Behind him came a very disheveled looking Sing Soo-Ling, "Baby, you can't run away from Papa like that... Hey, Eiji, Ash." The young man looked incredibly tired, and Eiji was empathetic to the purple rings under his eyes. "Someone's been hyper all morning. He's lucky he's cute, cause I've been run ragged since last night."</p>
<p>"Hi Sing!" The ravenette greeted, meanwhile Ash seemed to notice his friend and wanted to be let down. "Alright, go see Yue." The two littles exchanged a hug and talked nonsense to each other (though it was mostly Yue talking, Ash did open up whenever he was around the boy) while their caregivers continued their conversation. "I understand him being hyper, believe it or not Ash was too. I don't think I've seen him so excited in a while..."</p>
<p>"Dada..?" Ash spoke up quietly, "Play in Yue-yue's room?" </p>
<p>"Yeah! Yeah! Wanna play town with Ash!" The other little was practically bouncing in place, excited to play.</p>
<p>"Alright, buddy, let's go to your room." Sing said, and the four set off to the room. Everything was set out already, so the babies were left to go wild with the wooden cars and soft dollies that Yue owned. He also had lots of blocks and large legos, not to mention countless clothes in case the boys wanted to play dress-up.</p>
<p>Eiji and Sing sighed collectively as they sat in two chairs present in the room. Eiji was the first to speak, "It's nice to let Ash have a playmate for a while, I love him, I do, but it gets kinda tiring..." As if on cue, he yawned, and it was then that Sing noticed the happy yet tired eyes that matched his own.</p>
<p>"I get it, man. I wouldn't trade it for anything, but taking care of Yue can be a challenge sometimes, especially when he's in a fussy mood. He cried for almost an hour last week and I didn't understand why, when all he wanted was a different color pacifier." He laughed fondly, but could feel his eyes drooping.</p>
<p>"Ash gets like that too... maybe that's why they get along so well, yeah?" Eiji suggested. It was unspoken, but simultaneously the caregivers decided to 'rest their eyes' for a bit. After all, neither little was ever hesitant to ask for something, so they'd know to come to one of them if they needed something.</p>
<p>Just like that, Eiji and Sing were dozing in the chairs while the babies continued to play. Soon enough, Ash's stomach started to grumble, and he tugged on Yue's sleeve. "Yue-yue, I'm hungryyy... 's past snack time!" He said, pouting a little.</p>
<p>"No sad, Ash! We just gotta get snacks." Yue said it like it was the most simple thing in the world, and in their bigger headspace it definitely would be. </p>
<p>"Oh.. but Dada and Sing is asleep... Should we get em?"</p>
<p>"No, no, they're sleepy, we can just do it ourselves! and we can get snacks for your Dada and my Papa too!" The ravenette said confidently, grabbing the blonde's hand and leading him to the kitchen. "We just gotta get the sippys and um snacks... but they're kinda up top."</p>
<p>Ash and Yue could barely reach the top cabinets anyway, so it really seemed like a challenge now. Yue hopped up onto the counter and tried the different cabinets. "Be careful, Yue-yue.." Ash whimpered, looking around and trying to stand behind the other in case he fell. </p>
<p>"I've got it Ash!" And he did, he got out two sippy cups, bowls, and some baby snacks. The problem was, he had too much in his arms and didn't think to set it down, resulting in a stumble and fall. The boy fell backwards, crashing into Ash and causing both of them to fall on the hard tile floor of the kitchen. Both littles immediately burst into tears, sobbing loudly.</p>
<p>Eiji opened his eyes to the sound of... crying? He looked around the room... oh no. The babies were gone and in another room. He shook Sing roughly "Wake up!"</p>
<p>"Mm?" Sing groaned, reluctant to get up until he too heard the loud wails. "Oh God, the kids!" He and Eiji rushed to where the sound was coming from, ending up in the kitchen to see two littles crying on the floor, bowls, cups, and snacks surrounding them. </p>
<p>"My poor baby, what happened?!" Eiji panicked, scooping up Ash and shooshing him. "It's okay, you're okay, Dada's here..." </p>
<p>"Yue! Are you hurt? What are you doing out here?" Sing picked up his little, rubbing his back. "My poor baby..."</p>
<p>The two caregivers pushed the mess to the side to be picked up later and brought the two crying littles to some rocking chairs in the living room. They gently rocked their babies to calm them, and once they were no longer crying, Eiji asked again, "What happened?"</p>
<p>Yue spoke up first, "We wanted to get snacks- but- but Papa and Eiji was sleepy so we tried to get them ourselves..."</p>
<p>"Then Yue-yue fell! It was scary..." Ash continued, snuggling into Eiji.</p>
<p>"Yue.. you know better than to climb on the counters and get snacks by yourself, baby. You scared Papa, he didn't know what happened to you..."</p>
<p>"I sorry..." Yue said, his eyes welling up with tears again.</p>
<p>"Now, now, none of that." Said Sing. "You aren't in trouble, it's okay now. Just know that you can always go to me or Eiji, no matter what."</p>
<p>"Thats right!" Eiji exclaimed with a smile, "We're very sorry for falling asleep, babies.. How about you get ice-cream with snack time to make up for it?"</p>
<p>"Ice-cream!" The littles shouted simultaneously, squirming in their caregiver's grip to get to the kitchen again.</p>
<p>"Alright, calm down. Let's all go together this time." Said Sing.</p>
<p>With that, the two littles were led to the kitchen, where they could have a sweet snack time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Relax... (Full one-shot) (Little! Yut Lung, CG! Sing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>UPDATE: Decided to make this into one cohesive chapter!</p><p>(Highschool AU? Kinda?)</p><p>Yut Lung is just having the toughest of times.</p><p>He tries so hard to explain to his parents that the pressure of having to maintain all A's is getting to him, but they don't listen and dismiss his problems, telling him he should study instead of talking to people like Sing, and that the younger boy is a bad influence on him.</p><p>The older hasn't regressed in weeks and he's sent into a depressive state until one weekend when his parents were gone and Sing came over to help.</p><p>(Yue's little age is very young in this, only around 9-10 months.)</p><p>CW: This one is a bit of a vent</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yue was laying in his bed, tears running down his cheeks involuntarily. He'd only meant to go back to sleep until around 10 a.m., but here it was, nearly 2 in the afternoon, and he couldn't bring himself to get up. He'd felt so stressed and tired last night and today.</p><p>After trying once again to explain to his parents why exactly he had a couple B's, he was left in hysterics once they left for their business trip. He was lucky one of his brothers didn't come in to say anything, and even more lucky that they had eventually filed out of the house to enjoy their weekend, leaving their little brother alone, and cold, and hungry, but most of all tired.</p><p>The boy was about to just accept his fate of sleeping all day when a gentle knock was at his door. Who could that be? </p><p>"Yue? I'm worried about you, you haven't answered my texts, even after you said we'd hang out this weekend..." A voice came through the door. It was Sing, Yue's one and only safespace. </p><p>"Come in.." He croaked out, wanting to cry all over again for no apparent reason. When Sing walked in and saw the state Yue was in, he understood. The older boy wordlessly reached out for Sing, just seeing his caregiver was enough to make him slip with how much stress and upset he was feeling.  Sing, of course, answered this silent request, wrapping his arms around the other and letting him cry.</p><p>"I know, I know, shh... Calm down, it's okay now, I'll take care of you, baby boy..." After a moment Sing picked Yue up, "Let's get you changed, bug.." </p><p>Yue just hiccupped, speaking was too hard, it was too much, he should just let his Papa take care of things for today, everything was too much.  Sing made quick work of getting Yue out of his current clothes and into some comfy, yet cleaner ones. He silently just slipped a diaper on him as well, he knew the little would be even more upset if he had an accident.</p><p>"See, there we go.. right as rain."  Yue just tried to cling onto Sing again, he didn't feel "right as rain," but maybe with time he could.. He just needed to <em>relax</em>.</p><p>Sing sighed, unable to deny his vulnerable boy some snuggles while he was gathering his things. A smaller pink box was brought out of his large closet, containing some items for when things were especially stressful and Yue slipped very young. A pacifier was quickly put into the little's mouth, and it seemed to make him much more content.</p><p>As Sing was getting out some soft toys and a blanket for his little one, Yue's growling stomach interrupted the quiet that had taken over. "Oh, is my angel hungry?" He asked, to which he just got a dazed stare from Yue. "I'll finish getting out your things then we can get you something to eat." The regressed boy just snuggled into Sing's chest, which he took as a good sign.</p><p>After setting the toys and blanket on the bed, Sing grabbed the final item, a bottle for Yue to drink his meal from. The first time the little slipped so young, Sing had no idea what to feed him, but settled on some fancy breakfast shake he found in the kitchen. Luckily, Yue loved it, and thats what they've stuck to in order for him to be well-fed yet have something sweet that he can drink.</p><p>Yue was carried down to the kitchen, and he had just started to fully wake up once they got there. He put up a bit of a fuss when Sing tried to put him down, but when the taller explained he quieted down, like he understood. Yut swung his legs in his chair, his pacifier bobbing in his mouth rhythmically. He started to get bored, whining for Sing. </p><p>"Just a minute, baby.." Sing was shaking the bottle gently, making sure the drink was mixed up so it tasted better. "Here we go, want papa to hold you while you eat?" Sing knew he likely wouldn't get verbal confirmation, it seemed Yue was too young to really speak much.</p><p>"Up!"</p><p>Well, he was proven wrong. Regardless, it was important that he gave Yue choices. "Alright, baby, let's go." They made the short journey back to the little's room, and once Yue was settled with his pacifier out, he was guzzling the drink down. He had to be gently reminded to drink slow, he didn't want to give himself a stomachache. </p><p>Sing decided to put on Care Bears for Yue, and the baby was entranced by the bright colors and fun characters. Once the bottle was finished Sing let Yue have his pacifier back and watched as Yue's eyes drooped closed.</p><p>On any normal day, Sing would explain to Yue that sleeping all day wasn't good for him, and that he should get up, do something. But maybe.. just for today... Yue didn't have to worry about things like that. Maybe he could just...</p><p>
  <em>Relax...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>